Network planning, such as, for example, planning for the connection of customer locations to existing nodes of a provider network, typically involves a manual assignment process that is time intensive, prone to error, and recursive. The human planner, based on known network requirements and constraints, may analyze a network map for the purpose of selecting network nodes to which to distribute respective customer locations for connection via access links. Typically, the network planning performed by the human planner involves a recursive process of trial and error that does not take into account overall network latencies and which fails to adequately address customer location density requirements.